mindhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2.8
is the eighth episode of the second season and the 18th overall episode of Mindhunter. Short Summary Red tape hinders Holden's plan to narrow his suspect pool. A weary and heartsick Bill tries to connect with his son. Wendy rethinks her relationship. Full Summary Eastborough, Kansas The ADT Serviceman watches a woman pull into her driveway and open her trunk. He drives away when a man comes out of the house to help her carry bags. The mayor is on television, offering $100,000 to anyone who helps identify the killer. Holden watches the report as he irons his ties. A news anchor reports the cost of the investigation and says that Sammy Davis, Jr. and Frank Sinatra are throwing a charity concert and the proceeds will go to the investigation. Garland Periwinkle takes photos of a man sitting on his front step smoking as Bill watches from the passenger seat. The photos may not be great, but possession might be the only thing they have to squeeze him with. They still have nine hours to go. Garland offers Bill more coffee and tells him about the Sanders, whom he's known his entire adult life. They excel at doing nothing. He missed most of his kids' birthdays watching the family. Bill's surprised that they're the operational arm of the Klan. He says Charles, the one they were just watching, is mostly a foot soldier, but his other brother, Don, is an officer in the local unit. They're not very smart. They do small-time crimes. Bill asks if he believes it's a waste of time. Garland says anytime he's watching a Sanders is a waste of time, but admits that they may have seized the opportunity to kill black kids. Bill says they should have looked at the Klan from the start. Garland says Jackson has been looking at the Klan, but he's kept it under wraps until they bring back something undeniable. They listen over the wire as Charles and Don talk over the phone. Charles says he might go out and get himself another kid. Don says they found the Geter kid. Charles says he fucked up his truck with that go-kart. He told Geter he was going to kill him. Charles thinks he's doing the Lord's work. He also might just go to bed. Don agrees. Now they have enough for a warrant. Bill says after the plumber fiasco, the DA won't be sympathetic to him. Garland says he'll make the call in the morning. Holden explains how he wants to make the killer reveal himself. Bill comes in and tells them about what he and Garland got. Redding asks if it's solid because those boys have been hauled in so many times, they don't even call their lawyers anymore. Bill explains what they heard. Redding wants transcripts. Holden tells Bill about what he was just saying to Redding. He wants to use the benefit concert. He says the killer will be there. He'll volunteer to do additional security. They just need to put a call out and then comb through he applicants. Bill asks what if one of the Sanders boys applied, if they would ignore that. Holden says Bill's going to question him, so there's no need to screen for him. His operation is designed specifically to find men who fit their parameters. It doesn't eliminate other evidence. There will be hundreds of applicants, so Holden says they can interview the most likely, get some information from them. It shouldn't be difficult since the killer is a talker. That's how he's getting kids into his car. Redding says he'll need permission from the commissioner. Holden explains to the commissioner what they're looking for. Brown isn't convinced it's not the Klan. He doesn't want word getting out that they're ignoring other leads to pursue a black suspect. Holden says the science backs it up, but it looks bad. There could be accusations of entrapment. Jim says it'll be a real job, but Brown says there are already minority-owned businesses that have contracts with the city. He won't jeopardize that. Jim doesn't want to undercut those relationships, but they have 19 dead children and no suspect. They either need to do this or wait for more bodies. Brown wants assurance that they won't speak of his criteria outside the room they're in. Willard Stokes approaches Holden and introduces himself. He's supposed to help with logistics for the security team plan. Holden explains what he needs, but is bogged down by needing purchase orders and work orders and vendors. He wants the flyers distributed everywhere a body was discovered. He'll have to get approval in each jurisdiction. He needs to get all of that and Stokes will get the flyers out. Bill and Nancy are waiting at the doctor's office. Nancy asks Bill if he likes their house. It feels small to her. She's been looking and says they could sell their house at a profit and afford more square footage, maybe a two-story. She'd like to go closer to Alexandria, more cultured, better schools, new people. Bill asks where it's coming from, if something happens. She says she's thinking of Brian. He says they can talk about it when he's finished Atlanta, but she questions when that will be. He doesn't want to move Brian out of his routine. It's what's best for him. Nancy asks what about what's best for that. Dr. Moritz brings Brian out then. Kay is getting ready when Wendy knocks on the door and comes in. Kay says she's almost ready, but Wendy tells her to take her time. Kay says the restaurant doesn't take reservations. Wendy grabs herself and Kay a drink. Kay holds up a pair of heels for Wendy to see and asks if she can wear them. Wendy asks if she must, because Wendy herself is practically wearing flats. Kay says she has to re-think everything. Kay asks if she still wants Chinese, because Kay can't vouch for the place. Wendy wants to be adventurous. Chinese in suburban Virginia is pretty adventurous. Kay is finally ready, but Wendy wants to talk before they go. Wendy says she's been thinking and Kay is right. She needs to be more forthright in asking for what she wants. She wants Kay. She doesn't care how or where, but she just wants ... Kay interrupts her with a kiss. Wendy says they can't be late if they don't take reservations. Kay asks if Wendy thinks they deliver. The doorbell rings and Kay suddenly remembers that she switched weekends. She asks Wendy to wait there and won't tell Wendy who is is. Wendy eavesdrops as Kay talks to her son and ex-husband in a high-pitched voice. Kay lies to him about going out and they firm up details of the visit. Tom, the ex, is upset that Kay's still working at the bar. She says she's still looking for something more permanent. Nicky tries to go upstairs, but Kay sends him to double-check the car to make sure he didn't forget anything, so he won't see Wendy. Tom wants to come upstairs, but Kay says it's not a great time. She denies having someone there, but tells Tom she might introduce Nick to someone, a friend. Tom is opposed to the idea, saying the divorce was hard on him. He asks if it's someone important and Kay says it's nothing. Wendy grabs her bag and leaves out the other door as Kay continues to talk to her ex and son. Tanya shows Holden and Bill the room available to them. Holden says it's perfect and talks about where to put things. Bill says they need to include their consent and videotape them. Tanya asks why the FBI is holding job interviews. Bill says it's actually the city, but they're facilitating. Tanya guesses that they think the killer will apply and Bill confirms that. Tanya says she'll book the room for them and list it as non-profit, so they'll only have a facility charge. They see some boys playing near the pay phones and Tanya goes to tell them to stop. She tells them to behave so they don't get kicked out. She says if they end up on the side of the road, she'll kill them. She sends them back to the arcade, but they say they have nothing to do there. She gives them $20 to split between them. She says they need to make it last until they can go straight to their aunt's house. They run off, excited. Bill is surprised she gave them so much money, but she says it's the only thing that keeps them inside. Holden asks if a lot of kids hang out unsupervised. She says they like the arcade and it's open until ten, so it might be the safest place for them to be. Bill and Holden go into the arcade. There are several kids there. Holden wants to put flyers there because it might be a hunting ground for the killer. Bill, Holden, and Garland interview Charles and ask him about the Atlanta murders. Charles thinks the searches are just tying up traffic. Bill asks if he knew Lubie Geter. He says he didn't, but then Bill plays the recording of him talking on the phone to his brother about Lubie. Charles remembers now. Garland says they have a witness who remembers seeing Charles where Lubie disappeared. He loves his truck and hates blacks. He says that's not what he calls them, but he says he does hate them. But hate isn't a crime. He's allowed to hate whoever he wants. Bill says Lubie Geter was strangled to death shortly after that incident. Charles just says okay. Bill asks what he means about going out to get another one. Charles says if they're tapping his phone, they're watching him, so they know he didn't go out and get him another one. He can't feel anything he wants and say anything he wants. They should thank him because he's protecting their way of life through lawful gathering and free speech. Garland mentions his criminal history. Charles asks about what they're throwing at him. He'll just call his lawyer and be out within two hours. He asks Holden, who's sitting in the corner silently, if it's not worth his time. Charles wants a lie detector and then be to sent on his way. Charles passes the lie detector test. Garland says it's the third pass. Bill wants to do it again, but Garland says they can't use it as leverage unless it's a total fail. Bill says he probably knows how to beat the machine. Garland says his brother passed, too. They didn't find anything at the house or in his truck. They're stuck for now. Charles comes out of the room and leaves with Don, who flips them off. Holden's not surprised that Charles passed. While they were doing that, a twentieth body was found. The news anchor says a source told them that fiber evidence was found on the body. They've had carpet fibers on six so far, but they never released that information. Now the killer knows they can retrieve evidence from the bodies. He'll change his MO, but they don't know how. Bill is home and calls out to Nancy. He passes a sink of dirty dishes on his way out back to find her. She's smoking. She says she's been thinking about the couch. There's not much point in keeping it. Bill pulls out a cigarette of his own and asks if they need a new couch. She says they got it when they moved in. There's no point in paying movers for something like that. Bill says he thought they decided to wait until the school year is over. She says he decided that. She says Brian was in the bath today and for a minute, it was like it used to be. She was washing his hair and he was playing. She forgot what he'd done and for a minute, it was her and her beautiful boy. She got him out and she saw them in the mirror and she was so relieved, because he wasn't really hers. His body didn't come from her body. None of it was her fault. Nancy says Bill needs to pick Brian up today, make him dinner, and put him to bed. She's going out. She's not sure where. She doesn't know when she'll be home. Holden shows Stokes everything he has ready. Stokes says even on a rush, they would barely get the flyers printed in time. Then it would take three more days just to canvass jurisdictions. It's too late. There's no hope. Holden is upset and leaves. Bill picks up Brian from school. He and Brian are silent in the car. When he asks Brian how school was, Brian ignores him. He tries to make conversation, but Brian continues to ignore him. He asks Brian if he wants to go on an adventure. Brian is eating a large ice cream and Bill tells him about his father taking him for ice cream after they went fishing. Brian still doesn't talk to him. Bill tells the story of catching his first fish and Brian finally speaks, asking if the fish died. Bill says it did eventually. Bill says they never have talked about what happened and he can only imagine how strange it is for Brian. He doesn't know, because Brian won't talk to him. He needs to know that Brian is okay. Whatever he is, Bill just needs to know because it's scaring him and he doesn't want to be afraid. Brian doesn't answer him. Bill leaves money on the table and they leave. Holden and Jim watch Sammy Davis Jr. perform and then hand the mic over to Frank Sinatra, who acknowledges the mothers of the boys who have died. Holden is upset with the uselessness of everything. They can't do anything. They know the killer is there in that building and they didn't do a thing. He's sick of just trying. DeKalb County, Georgia Police offers pull another body out of a river. Holden, Jim, and Bill watch. Holden says the killer has learned. There will be no more fibers. They think the body is Curtis Walker. He's been missing for three weeks. Bill tries to lay out a plan, but Holden is upset. He asks to talk to Bill for a minute. Holden says there's been 21 victims, no suspects, and the guy he's supposed to lean on, if he's even around, has to be brought up to speed. Bill's only have there when he is there, which is only half the time. Holden says he's sorry Bill is having family issues, but he's either in or he's out. Bill says he's doing the best he can, but that's not enough. Bill then says he doesn't work for Holden and tells Holden what's happening with Brian and why he isn't in Atlanta all the time. Holden says he's sorry. Bill knows he should be out, but Gunn sent him down there to make sure Holden didn't do anything stupid to jeopardize their big debut. Holden can help him by showing professionalism and taking a valium. They go back to Jim, who says the ME says it looks like he's been in the water for several days. He could have flowed downstream from anywhere. Holden wants to stake out the rivers. Jim says that'll take a lot of manpower, but Bill agrees. This is what the killer will do now, so how do they cover so much river. Jim says if you want something to flow downriver, you drop it in the middle, so they need to cover the bridges. There are fourteen bridges. They make a plan to cover the bridges every night. It could be days or weeks. Redding asks if they're stopping every car. Holden explains what they're looking for and gives the profile again. Bill says regardless of age or race, the guy they're looking for would be stopping. He may cross multiple times, assessing the dump site. They may get lucky and catch him in the act. Redding says it's a lot of manpower and they'd be putting all their eggs in one basket. What if they get everyone by the bridge and he doesn't dump them in the river? Bill says they've made no progress and if Holden says that's how they find the guy, it's they listen. Redding tells them to use recruits. They have four weeks. If it takes longer, they'll figure that out when they get there. Bill and a recruit wait in a car and record cars passing. At another location, Holden and Jim wait in another car. They're getting bored because there's not a lot of activity. Jim steps out of the car to stretch as another car pulls up to bring them coffee. Officer Lewis thinks they're wasting time because they don't even know who they're looking for. Jim says they have some pretty good ideas. Lewis thinks the profile is bullshit. No way a black man is going around killing black kids. It's the south. White folks kill black folks. Nothing will change that. Holden tells Jim he didn't make it up. He ran experiments. Inner-city kids wouldn't get in a car, even for money, if the driver were white. Jim asks what neighborhood he was in. He admits it was in Baltimore. Atlanta's not Baltimore. The projects are rough. Most of the Atlanta neighborhoods are just families who are poor. Jim's not convinced that a white person couldn't go unnoticed. A lot of the locations are mixed. When they see someone dump a body off a bridge, the profile won't matter much. Holden says it'll matter to him. Bill has filed the reports. He says tomorrow is Holden's turn. They watch a news report of another missing boy. Two people have been arrested for carrying weapons. Vigilantes. Holden says it won't help, as most of the boys have been taken in broad daylight. Bill says if it were his kid, he'd be out there with a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. They see Camille on the news, saying the police are punishing people who are already suffering. Bill asks what if the killer doesn't show and Holden says he has to. Another night of stakeouts. Holden has dozed off, so Bill uses the loud radio to wake him up. In his hotel room, Holden makes and packs sandwiches. Bill has dozed off, so Holden takes the racing schedule he has and dumps it out the window. Bill gets up and tries to close his curtains, but they won't close, so he uses the ironing board to keep them closed. Holden swats a mosquito on his arm. Bill does as well. They're plagued. Bill, Holden, and Jim get calamine lotion. Holden and Bill try to stay comfortable in the car. Holden puts out several room service trays. Holden uses radio feedback to wake sleeping officers. A maid's vacuum wakes Bill. He puts on a do not disturb sign. Jim and Holden remove their ties. The men relieve themselves on the side of the road. Redding talks about how much of a waste the operation has been. Holden points out that the last five bodies have all come from the rivers. Surveillance is the only actionable course for now. Redding says he can't hide the overages anymore and the city can't cover it, even paying the recruits very little. He has to end the operation. It's their last week. They're out of money. Wendy opens a package, which contains an answering machine. She goes to record the message, but her phone rings. The machine picks up. It's Kay. She wants to talk and she's downstairs. She asks Wendy to call her. Wendy picks up and says she's coming down. Wendy and Kay stand between the doors of the apartment and Kay asks if they can talk. Kay wants to go upstairs, but Wendy says they're fine there. Kay says Wendy hasn't been returning her calls. Wendy wasn't sure who was calling. She didn't know Kay's voice could go that high, with her husband. Kay corrects that he's her ex-husband. She told Wendy the relationship was complicated. Wendy is disturbed that someone who values honesty could lie so easily. She reminds Kay of the things she overheard her telling her ex-husband. She's a completely different person. Kay says Wendy's not always who she is. Kay says she manipulates her ex so she can have some sort of relationship with her son. Wendy says she's being dishonest. Wendy can't believe Kay made her feel bad about herself. Kay says it's not about her. Wendy says it's entirely about her. She's lecturing Wendy. Kay says she never lectured her. If she has to change her tone to talk to her son, that's very different from a person who can't admit who they are. It's about Wendy. Wendy says she's right. It is about her. She buzzes herself back into the building and tells Kay she's not who she thinks she is. She's not free or enlightened. She's a bartender who takes relationship advice from bus stop magazines. Wendy says she hopes things work out for Kay and then shuts the door. Bill says he's feeling the nights more than he used to. Holden reminds him they only have one more, unfortunately. Holden offers him breakfast, but Bill wants to go straight to bed, so they part ways. Holden sees a boy sneaking around nearby. He goes to the kid and asks if he remembers Holden as Tanya's friend. He gives the kid money, since the arcade will be open soon. The kid says he doesn't do that and won't take the money. Holden asks what he means. He says he knows what $10 buys. Holden says it buys a lot of Asteroids. He says the kid can have it, if he just stays inside. As Holden walks away, he pauses and asks the kid what $10 normally buys. The kid says it's $5 for a picture. He asks if he knew any of the missing kids. He knew some and some of them took money. Holden asks if they went to a brick house in Lakewood. The kid says no, they went to the brown house by the stadium. Holden shows his badge and the kid runs off. Holden wakes up at 4 PM to a radio report about another body being found, not in the rivers. Holden tells Bill about talking with the kid. He couldn't press the kid because he's a minor. Bill wonders if they could get his parents' cooperation. Jim stops them and tells them Annie Rogers just said Patrick never mentioned any house near the stadium, but he shows them the connections between the victims. 15 of the 28 victims have connections to each other. Redding says it's 5:00 PM, time to get to their rendezvous points for their last night. Jim gives a recruit the box of files on child molesters and asks him to check if any of them live near the stadium or have a connection to the brick house in Lakewood. Holden tells Bill that everyone is falling asleep. Bill says the kids are vulnerable and hustling to survive. Some sell things, some sell themselves. A lot of them know each other, so they tell each other which parking lots to work. And someone knows exactly where to find them. It's not random. Some of the kids may know him. He may not even have to hunt. There could be more than one him. Holden thinks he may have been too myopic. Jim radios to everyone to check if they're awake. Everyone says they're awake and one officer reports hearing a loud splash. Jim sees the car coming. Holden and Bill go to chase him. The car turns around and Jim goes to cut him off. Bill and Holden approaches the car and see Jim talking to Wayne Williams. They ask if he knows why he was pulled over. He says it must be about all those boys. Cast 2x08HoldenFord.png|Holden Ford 2x08BillTench.png|Bill Tench 2x08WendyCarr.png|Wendy Carr 2x08JimBarney.png|Jim Barney 2x08KayManz.png|Kay Manz 2x08NancyTench.png|Nancy Tench 2x08TanyaClifton.png|Tanya Clifton 2x08GarlandPeriwinkle.png|Garland Periwinkle 2x08CamilleBell.png|Camille Bell 2x08WayneWilliams.png|Wayne Williams 2x08DennisRader.png|ADT Serviceman Dennis Rader 2x08WomanHusband.png|Woman with Shopping Bags and Husband 2x08MaynardJackson.png|Mayor Maynard Jackson 2x08NewsAnchor1.png|News Anchor #1 2x08CharlesSanders.png|Charles Sanders 2x08MorrisRedding.png|Chief Morris Redding 2x08LeeBrown.png|Commissioner Lee Brown 2x08WillardStokes.png|Sgt. William Stokes 2x08BrianTench.png|Brian Tench 2x08DrMoritz.png|Dr. Moritz (behind Brian) 2x08Nick.png|Nick 2x08Tom.png|Tom 2x08Calvin.png|Calvin 2x08Wesley.png|Wesley 2x08NewsAnchor4.png|News Anchor #4 2x08SammyDavisJr.png|Sammy Davis Jr. 2x08FrankSinatra.png|Frank Sinatra 2x08AlexClarke.png|Alex Clarke 2x08OfficerLewis.png|Officer Lewis 2x08NewsAnchor3.png|News Anchor #3 2x08NewsAnchor6.png|News Anchor #6 2x08APDRecruit3.png|APD Recruit #3 2x08APDRecruit4.png|APD Recruit #4 2x08Trooper.png|Trooper 2x08APDRecruit5.png|APD Recruit #5 2x08GBIAgent.png|GBI Agent 2x08RecruitJD.png|Recruit JD 2x08Recruit.png|Recruit Main Cast *Jonathan Groff as Holden Ford *Holt McCallany as Bill Tench *Anna Torv as Dr. Wendy Carr *Albert Jones as Jim Barney *Lauren Glazier as Kay Manz *Stacey Roca as Nancy Tench Also Starring *Sierra McClain as Tanya Clifton *Brent Sexton as Garland Periwinkle *June Carryl as Camille Bell *Christopher Livingston as Wayne Williams Other Cast *Sonny Valicenti as ADT Serviceman *Megan Brautigam as Woman With Shopping Bags *Neil Booker as Shopping Woman's Husband *Regi Davis as Mayor Jackson *Blythe Howard as News Anchor #1 *Billy Slaughter as Charles Sanders *Gareth Williams as Chief Redding *Dohn Norwood as Commissioner Lee Brown *Jeff Pope as Sgt. Willard Stokes *Zachary Scott Ross as Brian Tench *Erik Jensen as Dr. Moritz *Ryan Buggle as Nick *Jeremy Gabriel as Tom *Raymond Seay III as Calvin *Joshua Montgomery as Wesley *Ricardo Miguel Young as News Anchor #4 *David Hayes as Sammy Davis Jr. *Nick D'Egidio as Frank Sinatra *Bryan McClure as Alex Clarke *Thomas Daniel Smith as Officer Lewis *Michelle Davidson as News Anchor #3 *Braden Bunch as News Anchor #6 *Jordon Alexander as APD Recruit #3 *Jamal Henderson as APD Recruit #4 *Emmett "E." André Jackson as Trooper *Ben Huth as APD Recruit #5 *Josh George as GBI Agent *JD Dorn as Recruit JD *Darrin Giossi as Recruit Cases Atlanta Child Murders With no progress, the mayor went on television to offer $100,000 to anyone who helped them solve the murder. Bill and Garland Periwinkle watched and listened to a man who is a known member of the KKK. Garland told Bill that the mayor had been looking into the Klan all along, but he kept it quiet. They then listened to him on the phone with his brother talking about telling Lubie he was going to kill him. After hearing that Sammy Davis, Jr. and Frank Sinatra were coming to do a benefit concert, Holden suggested putting out a call for help to draw him in, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist. He went to the commissioner and got permission, but struggled with having to get all kinds of paperwork in order to get the flyers printed. After learning from Tanya that many kids were hanging out in the arcade so they weren't outside, they decided they needed to put flyers there as well, knowing he might be coming there to find kids. They interviewed the KKK brother, Charles. He offered to take a lie detector, which he passed, forcing them to let him go. After the interview, they learned that another child had been found. The news report noted fibers found on the body, tipping the killer off that they could get evidence from the bodies. Holden finally got all the paperwork required to get the flyers printed, but was told it would be too late by the time they got it done. After the concert, another body was found, this time in the river. They talked about staking out the river, knowing he'd dump the bodies there to try to remove any fibers. Jim suggested limiting the search to bridges, because that's the only way to ensure that the bodies actually flow down the river. Redding agreed to let them stake out the bridges for four weeks. Redding eventually had to shut down the operation because they didn't have enough money to continue. Holden got a possible lead when he offered a kid money for the arcade and he said he knew what $10 could buy. He asked the kid more about that learned that kids were going to a brown house by the stadium and getting paid to have their pictures taken. When Holden showed his badge, the kid took off. They then were able to find connections between half of the children who had been killed. With that new information, Holden wondered if there might be more than one guy and the kids shared information about where to go and which parking lots to work. On their last night staking out the bridges, a recruit heard a splash and Wayne Williams was pulled over driving away. When asked if he knew why he was stopped, he said he figured it was about the boys. Music Notes and Trivia * Gallery Episode Stills Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:S2 Episodes